jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Fox
Luke Fox (codename Batwing) is the son of Lucius Fox, the CEO & President of Wayne Enterprises. After getting into boxing at the Wildcat Gym, Luke became a member of the Bat Family. Background 1991 - 2012 Born into wealth & prestige, Luke had it all growing up. His father had an eye for business & finance, making him a highly sought out financial advisor in the business world. After his father got a job at Wayne Enterprises, the family up & moved from Chicago to Gotham in a heartbeat when Luke was seven. Luke adapted well to the new setting, settling in nice at his new school Gotham Academy. He would later became close friends with Jason Todd, the adopted son of his father's employer. The two would tend to get in trouble a lot, something neither one of their fathers appreciated. But the friendship would sadly come to an end with Jason's death in early 2007. Luke finished out the rest of the school year from home as Jason's death had greatly affected him. He began spending a lot of time at the Wildcat Gym hitting punching bags to let his frustrations out. It's also where he began to feel most at home but once the summer ended, Luke went back to school mode & had forgotten about boxing. After graduating high school, Luke went on to attend the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. It became very clear to all around him that Luke had inherited his father's natural intellect. He would graduate with a dual degree in engineering & business management. Upon his graduation, Luke had several job offers but none of them matched his former & true passion. 2012 - 2014 Against his father wishes, Luke decided not to pursue any of the job offers & instead took to MMA. Luke would train under Ted Grant at the Wildcat Gym during the day then was a cage fighter at night. His father was greatly disappointed, feeling that Luke was wasting all his talent & his future on "barbaric cage-matches." His training would eventually pay off when Batman approaches him about becoming a crimefighter. Luke accepts but asks what made him think he was ready. Batman then revealed himself to be none other than Bruce Wayne. He had been watching Luke for awhile & felt that he was ready. Once Lucius gave his blessing, there was nothing stopping it but there was a catch. Luke would have to take a job at Wayne Enterprises. Believing it to be a fair trade, Luke became an Account Executive in the Financial Division. He took on the name Batwing & trained for the next couple of months before fully joining the Bat Family. 2014 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Martial Arts * Hand to Hand Combat * Boxing * Tactical Analysis * High Level Intellect * Engineering * Disguise Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Luke had job offerings from Wayne Enterprises, LexCorp, Kord Industries & Stagg Enterprises. * When he first joined the Bat Family, he used to flirt with Barbara a lot. * He became a depressed for a period of time after Jason's death. It's also when he began fighting. * Batwing has a power ranking of 164, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * His relationship with Kathleen Duquesne is from Earth-27 by roysovitch. * His birthday is a nod to his first comic appearance, Batwing ''#19' '''(June, 2013). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Threat Level 4